


A Change in the Weather

by amoama



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble Day 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: Randall, Billy and Flint all like John, despite themselves.





	

Randall:  
He likes John. Didn’t always but then, John is the only one to pay enough attention to Randall to guess his secret. To guess it, and to keep it. 

Perhaps it suits John’s interests to keep it, Randall keeps John fed with enough gossip about the crew to remain useful, just in case, but still, he appreciates John’s silence and his approbation. From one trickster to another. 

He notices when John changes. When he starts to look out for more than his own interests. Purposefully, that is. He sees it and he likes it. He even believes John likes him. 

Billy:  
John functions differently to Billy. It takes Billy time to see the wood from the trees sometimes, to figure out where he should stand. While John feels his way there on pure instinct. 

They are very different men but they understand how important Flint is to their survival. They both believe, despite themselves, in his vision and his power to effect change. 

When John steps up as quartermaster, Billy feels the most intense relief. He cannot envy the task. He saw what it cost Gates, sees already what it asks of John, and he is relieved to avoid that darkness.

Flint:  
John stands before him, a small smile, a glimmer of that desperation they both know so well. In some ways, Flint barely remembers the crafty carefree man Silver was when he first came aboard the Walrus; so vital and compelling a being is the man who has risen up in his place. 

It is so long since he felt himself equalled, more than equalled, floored in the presence of another man. So strange that this second man would be so entirely in counterpoint to Thomas, and yet so fully made to his measure. Flint returns the smile, draws him in.


End file.
